


A Loving Embrace to Last All Time

by dragonsoul1



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/pseuds/dragonsoul1
Summary: When Sakura Kyoko and Miki Sayaka are seperated in the aftermath of a natural disaster, they finally find each other after being sperated for more then a year. In celebration, the two lovers consummate their relationship, and forge the beginnings of a new life in the ashes of an old one.





	

Sayaka was nervous. This would be the first time she had seen Kyoko in roughly a year, and they both missed each other greatly, but even so. A year without each other.

Thinking back, Sayaka remembered what had separated her from her redheaded lover.

_**One year ago** _

“Why!? Why us!? Why now!?” Sayaka wailed. Her family and friends could barely hear her over the rumbling of the earthquake, as the apartment building that they had all lived in collapsed, crushing their past life. All of the memories, all of the happiness, gone.

“Sayaka, come on!” She recognized that voice. It was Mami. The slightly older girl had always been like an older sister to Sayaka and Madoka, but In the recent years, she had been less and less of an older sister and more and more of an old friend, as Madoka started going out with one of her classmates, Homura, and Sayaka started going out with Kyoko. In fact, their two year anaversery was coming up, Sayaka had planned on telling Kyoko she loved her, but now...

“We don't have time for this! Sayaka, come on!” That was Kyoko. This time, Sayaka reacted, turning around and running, as her, Kyoko, and Mami tried to catch up with the others. None of them were sprinters, like Homura was, but they managed to catch up with their families and friends. Well, Sayaka’s family. Mami and Kyoko were both orphans, though Mami had managed to make it on her own without to much trouble. Kyoko on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. After her parents died, she had been put into the foster care system. She had stayed there for all of a month, before she ran away. At the time, she had only been nine years old, but she got lucky, and ran into Madoka on her way home from school. Madoka had taken her home, and they had lived together until about a year ago, when Kyoko had a fight with Madoka’s mother. After that, she had moved in with Sayaka, and never regretted it.

“Come on, we're almost there!” Said Madoka, smiling at Sayaka. She was right. Fifteen meters, ten meters, five meters, Sayaka and Kyoko just barely managed to get into the shelter before particularly hard tremor knocked them down.

“We made it... Thank goodness...” it was Homura this time. Her cold but gentle voice calming everyone to an extent. “Everyone okay?” She called, looking around and taking a head count. Everyone was there. Exhausted, but there. Eventually social security workers came around to ask their names, and that was when the trouble started. One of the workers recognized Kyoko.

_**Return to present** _

Sayaka still remembered it, the look of shock in both their faces when they recognized each other, the fight between Sayaka's mother and the worker, Sayaka trying to stop them from taking her away, Kyoko reminding her that it would only be a year, and they still had their phones, so they could still stay in contact. Then they took her. And things changed. Sayaka had a falling out with her parents, ending with her moving out and buying her own apartment. Working part-time to make ends meet, getting a little bit more depressed each day, having to deal with male classmates who just couldn't take a hint, and female classmates who only wanted to talk about boys, and had no interest in doing anything worthwhile with their lives.

The one upside to it all was getting to talk with her girlfriend on the phone at the end of the day, and they literally talked EVERY DAY. They had become so used to talking with each other after school that one of them always called the other after school. The length of their calls varied, but they always had their calls. And today they wouldn't have to have a call. Dashing up the stairs to her apartment, Sayaka turned the corner to her apartment... And froze. Because standing there, leaning against her doorway, chewing on a stick of pocky, was; “Kyoko!!!” Sayaka exclaimed, elated.

Her girlfriend turned to see her and grinned, rushing up to meet her. They meet halfway, and pulled each other into a close embrace, slamming their lips together in an intimate kiss that was far too long in the making. “It's good to see ya Sayaka. Really good...” Kyoko said, breaking away from the kiss and pulling her slightly shorter girlfriend closer, a tear tracing a path down her cheek.

“It's... *Sniff* it's good to see you too, Kyoko!” Sayaka replied, crying from sheer joy. “So... So good to see you!”

For awhile they just stood there. Each one embracing the other, red and blue, wrapped together in an eternal embrace. Then, finally, Sayaka pulled away, still smiling. “Wasting no time moving back in, I see?” She commented, gesturing to the two suitcases that were on the floor next to her doorway.

“It's been too long since we last saw each other, much less cuddled together. I'm not waiting another night for my Sayacuddles!” Kyoko said, flashing that signature grin that Sayaka had missed so much.

Pressing a little kiss to her girlfriends lips, Sayaka replied “and I don't think I can wait longer than another few hours for my Kyocuddles!”

Giggling at the pun that Sayaka had made out of her name, Kyoko picked up her bags, “well, are we going to go inside or what?” she asked, smiling a little wider.

Quickly unlocking the door, Sayaka stepped into her apartment, holding the door open for Kyoko. Although small, Sayaka's apartment still had enough room to house both of them comfortably, something that Sayaka had made sure of when picking it out. After they had both taken off their shoes, Sayaka took Kyoko’s bags into what would now be their shared bedroom, while Kyoko made herself at home. “I've put your bags next to the closet door now, tomorrow we... can... Umm...” Sayaka trailed off. Kyoko had taken off her jacket, revealing that she was only wearing a tee shirt underneath. It also revealed that, in the year that they had been apart, she had gotten some serious muscles. “Wow. You've uh, you've gotten stronger, haven't you?” Sayaka said, admiring the view.

“Yeah. Some of the boys wouldn't stop trying to get me to go out with them, and I was getting a little fed up with it, so I asked for martial arts lessons.” Kyoko said, flexing for Sayaka, “about a week after that, one of them grabbed me when I told him that I wouldn't change my mind about going out with him. I gave him a broken nose for his trouble. None of the boys bothered me after that” Kyoko grinned, obviously proud of herself.

“I can imagine!” Sayaka giggled, “Kyoko, I missed you... I missed you a lot... And, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you...” She said.

Kyoko looked at her curiously. “What is it? Is something wrong?” She said, genuinely worried.

“Kyoko...” Sayaka took a deep breath. Three words. They would make or break her relationship with Kyoko. Up until now they had been in a more or less halfway point in their relationship. They were in that area between being simply very close friends, with the beginnings of a romantic relationship, and being full blown lovers. Sayaka took the plunge. “Kyoko... I love you.” She said. And there it was.

To her credit, Kyouko's reaction wasn't overly dramatic. Instead of what most people would do when told “I love you”, she simply strode across the room, pulled Sayaka in close, and planted her lips on her mouth in a full-blown liplock. For a moment Sayaka simply did there, unsure of how to react, then she pressed forwards, pressing back against Kyoko, opening her lips to press her tongue against Kyoko’s lips. Kyoko responded in kind, opening her mouth and letting her tongue out and slipping it into Sayaka's mouth. Together, they let their tongues dance, wrapping around each other and breaking apart, only to suddenly come back together again.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, gasping for air. “I love you too, Sayaka...” Kyoko said. “But... If we're at this point in our relationship... I think I need to tell you something...”

“Kyoko?” Sayaka said, confused.

“If this is going where I think it's going... Sayaka, I'm not like most girls...” Kyoko said, blushing, “I'm... Special. I guess you could say. And... Not necessarily in a good way...”

“Kyoko, what's going on? You're scaring me...” Sayaka said, letting go of Kyoko.

“Sayaka, I need you to tell me something. Do you what a 'futanari’ is?”

This made Sayaka pause for a moment. “Aren't they, like... Birds made of fire?” She said, taking a wild guess.

“No, that's a Phoenix.” Kyoko said, “A futanari is person, specifically a women, with the genitals of both a male and a female.”

“Ooh!” Sayaka said, “but, wait. If you're asking me that then...” Her eyes widened, “you're a futanari, aren't you?”

Kyoko nodded. “Yeah. Always have been, always will be.” She said, “I hope this doesn't change anything between us...”

In response, Sayaka stepped forward, kissed Kyoko, and stuck her hand down her pants. Kyoko yelped as Sayaka grabbed her member, startled by her forwardness.

“S-Sayaka! What are you-? Ah!” Kyoko moaned as Sayaka started rubbing her cock, messaging it, and generally making Kyoko feel like she was in heaven. “Sayaka... If you keep going that...”

Sayaka stopped. “If you want more” she whispered in Kyoko's ear, “go to the bedroom, take your clothes off, get on the bed, and wait for me.” Kyoko had never moved faster in her life, practically teleporting into the bedroom.

Sayaka signed. She was nervous. She had just told Kyoko that she loved her. That was different, she would tell Kyoko that she loved her again, probably a hundred times or more. But this... This was something different. She was about to give away her virginity. She wouldn't get a second chance after this one. This wasn't something that she could just take back, it was a real life choice. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind. She reached back, and unclipped he her bra, then took both her bra and her shirt off in one swift movement. Leaving them in a heap next to her door, she took her pants and panties off quickly before pushing the door open.

When she stepped into the room, the first thing she saw was Kyoko, fully naked, laying back on her bed. The futa’s cock was on full display, standing erect at a proud five inches, throbbing with need. “Sayaka...” Kyoko said, her voice oozing with lust.

“Kyoko...” Sayaka replied, the name rolling off her tongue easily, like it was the only name she would ever need to say. Striding forward quickly, Sayaka crawled into the bed and straddled Kyoko's waist, her unshaved pussy barely an inch away from Kyoko's dick.

“Sayaka... Are you sure about this?” Kyoko asked, placing her hands on Sayaka's sides, and rubbing them up and down. “I mean... You only get one virginity. Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

Sayaka didn't even hesitate, “I'm sure, Kyoko. I've wanted to tell you I love you for the past year, and I want to do this now.” She said, “I need you Kyoko. I love you. I never want to leave you. Now kiss me, you idiot”

Kyoko didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Sayaka down to lay on top of her, and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Then, while Sayaka was distracted by the kiss, Kyoko thrust into her.

Sayaka squeaked into Kyoko's mouth as her snatch was split open for the first time ever, her warm, wet walls wrapping around Kyoko's shaft. “Kyoko...” She breathed, trembling, “can you... There's a spot at the small of my back, can rub at it for me?”

The request threw Kyoko for a loop, but she complied anyway. The results were immediate; just from running her hand down the length of Sayaka's back, she was rewarded with her tightening around her shaft, trembling. “K-Kyoko... More... Like that...” Said Sayaka, suddenly breathless.

“Okay... Sayaka,” said Kyoko, then she asked “I'm gonna start moving now... Okay?” a nod from Sayaka was all the confirmation she needed. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kyoko withdrew her shaft from Sayaka. As she moved, she was careful to memorize what every inch of Sayaka's cunt felt like, every bump, every ridge, every stretch. It was heaven.

“Ugh... Sayaka... Does this... feel as good for... you as it... does for me?” Kyoko asked, slowly pushing herself back in. Sayaka could only nod, unable to speak from the pleasure, practically paralyzed from it.

Kyoko hilted herself once again, and began pulling out again, repeating her previous actions. “K-Kyoko... Can- ahhh... Can you rub my clit?” Sayaka whimpered out, barely able to pull herself together enough to talk.

Obediently, Kyoko reached between them, and slowly started rubbing Sayaka's love button, making small, slow circular motions, pressing down lightly, earning a series of soft moans and sighs from her. “Like this?” Kyoko asked.

“Y-yeah...” Sayaka said, “Kyoko, I'm... getting close...”

“M-Me too... Sayaka...” Said Kyoko, speeding up her thrusts, “Can I- ah! Can I cum inside?”

A nod from Sayaka was all that was needed. Kyoko picked up the pace again, her hips now slapping against Sayaka with audible sound, her hands caressing the spots that Sayaka had asked her to earlier, pulling a constant stream of moans from both of their lips, which were quickly muffled with a kiss.

Then it happened. Sayaka's pussy clenched down on Kyoko, contractions rippling up and down her length, milking her for all she was worth as she came, her juices soaking Kyoko's dick. And her orgasm in turn made Kyoko cum, her dick throbbing, then spraying her seed into Sayaka, filling her snatch to the point of overflowing, as trickles of Kyoko's semen dripped out from around her cock.

“Kyokoooo!!!” Sayaka moaned out loudly, trembling from the force of her orgasm.

“Uuugn!” grunted Kyoko, as she filled Sayaka's pussy to the brim, semen filling her depths as her cervix convulsed rhythmically, allowing Kyoko's seed to enter her womb.

After moment, the afterglow started to kick in, and slowly Kyoko and Sayaka gathered themselves together enough to pull apart, Sayaka rolling over and curling up facing Kyoko.

“Well, that was... Wow!” Sayaka said, panting with exhaustion, “I never thought that losing my virginity would feel so good!”

Kyoko rolled over to face Sayaka, “I know right? I mean, I've jerked off before but... That's nothing compared to the real thing!” She said, beaming with pride at how satisfied Sayaka was with her performance. Then something occurred to Kyoko, “hey Sayaka? Today was a safe day to cum inside of you, right?”

Sayaka thought for a moment, and then she said, “yeah. My period ended about two days ago, so me getting pregnant is extremely unlikely at worst.”

“Okay... Sayaka?” Kyoko said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“I love you too” Sayaka said, yawning, “I think it's nap time...”

Kyoko pulled Sayaka into a close embrace, “I agree” she replied, before letting out a large yawn of her own, “sleep well, my love.”

There was no reply, as Sayaka was sound asleep, her arms wrapped around Kyoko, her face a picture of serenity. Kyoko smiled, then closed her eyes slipping off into a sleep filled with light and happiness.

Perhaps things would turn out better than she had ever hoped for.


End file.
